


I'd choose You.

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fear, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Snogging, chasing love, cute conversation, cuteness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: Draco fears, he might not be good enough for Hermione, so he avoids her. However, Hermione does what she wants and she doesn't want to let him go, that's for sure.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	I'd choose You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! 
> 
> This is the first Harry Potter - fanfiction I ever wrote in my entire life. I hope you enjoy this cute one-shot of Hermione and Draco. :D
> 
> Lately I've been obsessed with these two and today I felt inspired to write something, so... enjoy! :D

** _"I'd choose You."_ **

  
"Draco!"

Hermione yells his name for what feels like the millionth time that day and not once did he stop walking away from her. She can already feel the pain in her throat, her voice getting hoarse from all the yelling. 

  
_Still, she doesn't stop._

  
At least not, until the boy in question finally stops to walk away from whatever he's hiding, stops to walk away from _her_. This has been going on for a while and she's tired, _so fucking tired_ from running after him, yelling his name and never getting a reaction. He doesn't even look at her while she can't tear her eyes away from him. 

  
_He knows that she's staring at him, all the damn time._

  
This is so ironic. All these years it was the other way around; from a safe distance _he_ stared at _her,_ whether she was talking to her friends with that _damn cute laugh,_ raised her hand in class and got the answer right, like always, with that _damn cute voice_ or her head was hidden in a book but he could still see _her damn cute smile._

  
Now _she's_ staring at _him._ _She_ wants _his_ attention. _She_ wants to spend _her_ time with _him_ out of all the people she could choose. _Him._

"Draco! Please!"

Again, she tries. She tries all the time and it's making it only worse for Draco. _Why can't she just let this go? Let **him** go?_

"For Merlin's sake," he mumbles to himself under his breath, trying to gain some control over his emotions, running wild and only stressing him out even more. This witch never lets anything go - _anything._

  
His heart is aching, it longs for her. A kiss, a hug, he'd take anything, even the smallest touch, as long as it belongs to _her._ He could finally have it and yet he runs away. He thinks, no, _he knows_ that she deserves better than him. He could never be enough for her, never give her everything she wants. 

"Draco! Please, I'm begging you!"

There it is again. Her voice. Full of pleading, begging him to talk to her, to just look at her at least _once._ Despite the fact that his body, especially his heart, is telling him, yelling at him to turn around, to just look at her and to pull her into his embrace, holding her as tight as he can, his legs never stop putting more and more distance between these two souls, longing for each other, _more than ever._

  
Sooner or later, she'll realize that it's only for her own good because he isn't good for her, he never has and never will. Draco never really had a choice in his life, there has been someone else making the choices for him and now he can decide something on his own, so he needs to do the right thing. _At least with her._ Anything else would be selfish and he's done with being selfish. 

"Would you please stop?!"

The voice is no longer behind him, no. _It is in front of him._ How the hell did she manage to do that without him noticing? His head is hanging low, his eyes stare at the ground and her hands on his broad shoulders force him to stand still, to keep him there. _He's trapped._

"Draco, please," her left hand reaches for his cheek. As he doesn't pull away from her soft touch, she starts caressing it slowly but with so much love, Draco feels like he's going to explode. With a little pressure, she lifts up his head and reaches out her right hand too, putting his light blond bangs out of his face ever so slowly. "I'm begging you, don't run away from me."

  
 _Her eyes._ Her beautiful hazel eyes, full with love and showing so much mindfulness despite the horrible things they've seen. She still manages to smile at the world, keeping a friendly face and seeing beauty in everything, even in the darkest places the world has to offer, even in the people that have hurt her so many times. 

  
_Even in him._

  
"I'm trying to do the right thing here, Granger."

His voice doesn't come out as strong as he wants it to. The feeling of her touch against his skin brings out all the misery he bore over the last few days, where he tried to avoid her so she would let him go. These have been some of the worst days in his life. He now knows that and he has a pretty strong feeling telling him that she does too. 

"I do too," her soft whisper is all that it takes for Draco to lift his eyes, locking them with hers to find them already staring back at him, seeing right through this drabness eyes. She knows how much pain he's hiding on the inside, the battle he's constantly fighting with himself and never able to win, the fear of screwing it up all over again, the fear of losing _her._

"Draco," _another whisper._

_Another moment of weakness._

_Finally a moment, where he wants to let his guard down._

"Hermione," his voice sounds so small, making him feel like the boy he was in their First Year. Saying so many things without even knowing what they mean, doing so many things without caring about the consequences. _Oh, how much he regrets that._

  
The small smile she gives him pulls the last straw. His face falls as he reaches out for the caring witch, darting his arms around her small frame and pulling her into his embrace, feeling how her arms run down his chest slowly in order to put them around his waist, pulling him even closer and returning the hug as much as she can. Her face is buried in his chest, his face is buried in her mellow hair he loves so much. 

  
_He loves everything about her._

  
Silence has never felt so comfortable for the both of them, as they drown in each other's tears, hearing the quiet sobs from on another and listening to their pounding hearts beating for each other, charging themselves with love. 

"I'm aware, that it will not be easy for the two of us," her muffled voice pulls him out of his train of thoughts. "But I have faith in us."

He raises his head slightly, sensing that she wants to look up at him. Standing up on her tip-toes, she nudges his nose with hers, earning herself one of the cutest and honest smiles from him. Her heart flutters at the knowledge that this smile is for her and for her alone. 

  
"You sure you want this?" he whispers his question, keeping the smile because he knows how much she loves that and because, for the first time in a long time, it feels like a plain smile in spite of his question. He already knows her answer.

  
"Absolutely," she says, making a small jump and kissing him softly. As she wants to pull away, he doesn't let her and chases her lips with his own, capturing them again in a much more heated kiss. Soon they snog the life out of each other, grinning throughout their snog-session without a single break. Only the need for air can break them apart, causing them to gasp, desperate to fill their lungs with oxygen. Their smiles are bright, their eyes are closed and their foreheads are touching as they breathe in sync, holding each other even tighter than before.

  
He opens his eyes again, analyzing her relaxed face. She has never looked so pleased and he's the reason for her happiness now. _What a great feeling that is._

  
"You're staring, Malfoy," her tone is playful and her eyes twinkle with amusement as she opens them to look at him. As he raises an eyebrow at her, she starts to laugh hearty and buries her face in his chest once again. His hand quickly follows, grabbing her chin lightly and pulling her head back again.

  
"Don't hide yourself. I wanna look at you," the softness in his eyes is enough to make Hermione's knees go weak. Her cheeks turn pink and the only thing he can do is to laugh at her cute reaction. He earns himself a playful smack onto his chest, using this opportunity to grab her fist and intertwining their hands, lacing his fingers through hers. Her face flushes even more.

"You know, I don't ever have a choice... but I'd still choose you," he finishes in a whisper and doesn't wait for a response. He just dips his head, kissing her again. Slowly but not with less passion or love, he wants to make sure that she knows how much she means to him, at any time. 

  
_He might not has a choice but he got the witch he always wanted._

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> I have to confess that I don't know that much about Harry Potter but I hope you still liked this one-shot! :)  
> If you want me to write more with Dramione, let me know! :3
> 
> See ya!
> 
> PS: So sorry, if there are some mistakes. Gonna fix that later. :)


End file.
